Entreacto a medianoche
by Krissel Majere
Summary: No estaba seguro de en qué momento exacto había llegado a esa conclusión, pero no podía negar por más tiempo que algo o alguien le estaba tocando... Francis/Arthur


Título: Entreacto a media noche.

Autora: Krissel Majere.

Fandom: AP Hetalia.

Pareja: Francis/Arthur.

* * *

Alguien le estaba tocando.

No estaba seguro de en qué momento exacto había llegado a esa conclusión, pero no podía negar por más tiempo que algo o alguien le estaba acariciando la mejilla. Suave, muy suavemente. Tan suavemente que durante unos segundos se preguntó si aquel contacto era real o meramente un producto de su imaginación.

Pero ahí seguía. Dedos suaves y escurridizos delineando con lentitud cada una de las facciones de su rostro; como si su acompañante quisiera memorizarlas. Por un segundo pensó que tal vez se tratase de algunas de sus hadas tratando de despertarle, pero desechó el pensamiento casi de inmediato; aquella mano era demasiado grande. Así que la segunda idea que se le vino a la cabeza fue que tal vez Kiku o Alfred habían ido a su casa y estaban tratando de despertarlo, pero lo negó con la misma rapidez. El primero era demasiado distante, físicamente hablando, como para hacer algo así y el segundo…bueno, dudaba mucho que Alfred tratase de despertarlo con tanta suavidad.

Se estremeció ligeramente cuando las caricias comenzaron a descender, casi burlonamente, por su espalda, desviándose un segundo hacia sus dos omóplatos, para continuar por su columna hasta llegar a la parte más baja de su espalda. Luego volvieron a subir hasta su pelo para acariciarlo y, nuevamente, vuelta a empezar y a bajar por su cuerpo.

Suspiró suavemente, encogiéndose levemente sobre si mismo, preguntándose si se habría emborrachado la noche anterior y todo aquello no era más que un producto de su imaginación. Aquello fue algo que pareció captar el interés de su acompañante, porque el inglés fue perfectamente capaz de notar como se inclinaba más hacia él. Había algo especial en aquella presencia, algo sumamente familiar para él, a pesar de continuar con los ojos cerrados.

Entonces lo notó. El olor. Una extraña mezcla de shampoo, vino y canela. Y…y algo más.

Olía a rosas.

-Deberías emborracharte más a menudo, Arthur-susurró una voz, tan cerca de su oído que casi la sintió dentro de su cabeza. Había algo muy familiar en aquella voz-. Ganas mucho más cuando no estás berreando maldiciones inglesas ni frunciendo el ceño.

La voz se calló y Arthur se preguntó si debía responderle. La pausa fue demasiado corta como para terminar de tomar una decisión.

-Me das pena, _Arthur_.

El inglés se congeló.

-Eres vanidoso y huraño-continuó hablando. Su tono podría haber sonado hasta amable sino fuera porque le estaba _insultando-._ Pero sobretodo, eres increíblemente egoísta.

_¿Egoísta?_

-Nunca tomas en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás. Ni parece importante el no hacerlo. Cualquier cosa fuera de tu horario del té y de cumplir las órdenes de tu reina te parece mal. Me pregunto si alguna vez te has preocupado por alguien más que no haya sido tú y tu reino.

Sí que lo había hecho. _Claro_ que lo había hecho. Siempre se había preocupado por Alfred, aún cuando éste todavía no era más que una pequeña colonia…y Kiku también era su amigo. Había ayudado a detener a los países del Eje durante las Guerras Mundiales, ¿no? Y además…sí que le importaban los sentimientos de los demás.

-Con los únicos con los que te muestras cariñoso son con esos bichos imaginarios que solo puedes ver tú. Deberías verte cuando empiezas a reírte solo…sabía que tanta comida inglesa acabaría por afectarte al cerebro. O estás muy solo o demasiado loco, Arthur.

Ya, ¿qué _él_ era el loco? Al menos todavía no se había puesto a acosar y hablar en el oído de personas semiconscientes como si fuese algún tipo de psicópata pervertido. ¿Y quién se creía que era para criticar sus comidas? Obviamente alguien con un gusto pésimo...

Y aquel maldito acento gangoso, aquella manera de pronunciar las erres…le sonaba tanto…

Gimió suavemente y se removió, incómodo y con ganas de espabilarse lo suficiente como para hacerle tragar sus palabras a su visitante anónimo. Notó otra vez una de aquellas manos tan (_suaves_) molestas sobre la suya propia. Pensó que iba a quedarse ahí, pero al segundo siguiente notó los dedos del extraño entrelazándose con los suyos, tomándolo de sorpresa.

-Me preguntó qué cara pondrías si abrieses los ojos ahora mismo y me vieras-volvió a hablar la voz al cabo de unos segundos. Oyó una suave risa-. Probablemente volverías a mirarme con esas cejas de oruga que tienes tan fruncidas y a maldecir gritando como un poseso-Arthur frunció el ceño ligeramente en su estado de duermevela al oír la descripción que había hecho de él. No le hacía gracia-, pero me daría igual.

La pausa fue más larga en aquella ocasión.

-Yo también soy vanidoso y egoísta; sobretodo vanidoso...

…_What?_

-…pero eso es algo que siempre te encargas de recordarme-finalizó, comenzando a enumerar una lista de sus propios defectos. Con cada palabra, notaba su cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas.

La mano que sostenía la suya la alzó, entonces. Arthur notó como su visitante posaba un delicado beso en la yema de sus dedos. El corazón comenzó a latirle con tanta fuerza que casi se le pasó desapercibido el detalle de que se los estaba raspando con algo… ¿una barba, tal vez?

-Soy un oportunista. Me beneficio de conflictos ajenos y cuando tengo lo que quiero, salgo corriendo-la voz sonaba cada más cercana y Arthur notó como posaba su frente contra la de él un segundo. Algo le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla y en la barbilla-. Y lo siento. De verdad. Siento no ser lo que esperabas de mí-una suave risa-. Pero no importa porque tú tampoco eres lo que yo esperaba de ti.

La última parte de la oración quedó cubierta con un suspiro de cansancio. Murmuró algo que Arthur no llegó a oír pero que no sonaba a su idioma y, durante un segundo tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que iba a marcharse, de que no iba a volver a susurrarle más. El olor a su alrededor le estaba mareando, y algo le dijo que no podría seguir fingiendo que estaba dormido mucho más tiempo, pero aún así deseó seguir escuchando.

-Creo que te quiero.

Los latidos de su corazón se dispararon, delatándole. El último vestigio de cordura que presentaba aquella estampa desapareció del mapa. Se preguntó si aquello último habría sido solo un producto de su delirio. Ya estaba convencido de ello, cuando el otro añadió.

-Creo que me gusta que seas así de estirado y de huraño, aunque difícilmente puedo decir lo mismo de tu comida. Creo que esos uniformes tan horribles que llevas solo te pueden quedar bien a ti, aunque nunca te lo diga, y que desvíes la mirada cuando me doy cuenta de que me estás mirando disimuladamente en mitad de alguna reunión.

La voz siguió hablando, pero la resolución por permanecer dormido de Arthur comenzaba a agotarse definitivamente. Sus labios entreabiertos apenas respiraban ya con normalidad y su garganta se había secado de repente…

-Pero, sobretodo-el aliento con olor a vino golpeó sus labios-, adoro cuando te haces el dormido para no oírme decirte esto directamente.

Arthur abrió los ojos finalmente, sorprendido por la última parte, justo en el mismo momento en el que un borrón dorado y azul se terminaba de inclinar sobre él para atacar sus labios, sus dientes y su lengua como si fueran suyos. Estaba demasiado dormido y paralizado como para poder hacer nada más que dejarse llevar, sin ni siquiera percatarse de que estaba correspondiéndole.

Cuando se separaron, un minuto y tres eternidades después, fue aquella sonrisa zorruna que tan bien conocía la que le dio los buenos días. Y durante un segundo, completamente irracional, solo sintió el deseo de saltar sobre él y borrársela con otro beso…

-_Bon jour, Anglaterre_~

…todo eso después de matarle primero, claro.

* * *

Notas de la autora: No me maten por favor. Sí, yo también lo sé y prometo mejorar, pero es que (literalmente hablando) _soñé_ con esta escena xD

Antes no era fan del Fruk. Antes creía que la única pareja que podía ir bien con Arthur era Alfred. Antes. Cuando era ingenua xD Luego descubrí que el amor-odio de estos dos era genialmente wonderfuloso 3

Ahora me he viciado oficialmente a la pareja. ¡Yay! xD

¿Review?


End file.
